Sally
by L.A Lights
Summary: Wanita itu berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan tanpa alas kaki, menunduk menatap hambar kebawah. Wanita berhelaian pirang itu ... kesepian: "Ikut aku, kau pucat.": jemari pucatnya tenggelam dalam genggaman. Mungkinkah dia tak akan sendiri lagi?-Au, NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Mas Kissi

Warning : Alternate Universe.

.

L.A Lights

.

Sally (Selalu Sendiri)

.

.

"Naruto!"

Yang merasa mempunyai nama pun menoleh, dan saat itu pula sebuah amplop melayang dan menghantam keningnya, dia mengumpat sambil mengantongi amplop coklat itu. lantas kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, membereskan alat-alat yang berserakan di lantai.

Seorang lelaki berparas cukup tampan merangkul bahu lelaki pirang itu. "Bagaimana enaknya nanti malam? minum-minum atau langsung ke bar?" lalu lelaki beriris onyx itu menggigit roti yang ada ditangan kirinya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, dia menoleh. "Sebelum itu bantu aku membereskan semua ini!" jemarinya menunjuk ratusan alat-alat bengkel yang berserakan mulai dari ujung hingga ujung lainnya.

Pria itu terkekek dan ikut membantu membereskan. Dan tak lupa meneriakkan nama teman-temannya yang lagi asik tiduran di kursi tunggu.

Yah, bengkel motor yang cukup besar serta selalu ramai ini di isi 8 pekerja yang kesemuanya adalah pria yang masih muda, kisaran 23 sampai 25 tahun.

"Bagaimana nanti malam eh? Mumpung habis gajian, kan?" Lagi, seorang lelaki lain mengajukan pertanyaan yang hampir mirip dengan lelaki bermata onyx tadi.

"Minum-minum saja." jawaban dari lelaki berambut merah bata serta tatto 'AI' di kening itu di angguki oleh kesemuanya, termasuk Naruto.

Selesai membereskan, Naruto langsung mencuci muka serta mengganti pakaian kerjanya yang kotor dengan jaket oranye kesukaannya. Diapun menuju motor Ninja 2 Tag Modif ceper yang terparkir di dalam bengkel. Suara bising pun mendominasi kala mesin dinyalakan.

"Aku pulang dulu!" dia tersenyum kecil dan menjalankan motornya. Pulang ke Apartemen tercintanya.

.

.

.

Malam yang menyenangkan di sebuah Apartemen bercat kuning-jingga. Tawa menggema, suara gitar serta nyanyian campur aduk menjadi satu. Kursi-kursi yang semula tertata rapi di singkirkan di ujung. memberikan ruang luas untuk 8 lelaki yang duduk memutar.

Botol berbagai merek berserakan bersama kulit kacang, puntung rokok, plastik bekas snack. Cairan ungu kehitaman dituangkan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam panjang kuncir rendah yang merupakan pemilik Apartemen sekaligus pemilik bengkel tempat mereka bekerja.

Gelas di taruh dihadapan si lelaki pirang yang nampak sayu dengan sebatang rokok bertengger di sudut bibirnya. dia meraih dan meneguknya sekali.

"Cemilannya habis!" seru Sasuke seraya menggorek kulit kacang yang menumpuk. "Siapa yang mau beli?" dia bertanya dan menaruh selembar uang di hadapannya.

Yang lain diam, ada yang menguap, menopang dagu dengan mata hampir memejam, memainkan ponsel dan mengucek mata, bersendawa dan lain-lain.

Pria lain bermata rembulan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan bersuara. "Sekalian tamba minumannya," dia-Neji menyeringai menatap teman-temannya dan juga si penuang-Itachi.

"Hah, terserah." Itachi memasang earphone di telinganya.

Naruto mematikan puntung rokoknya dan meraih lembaran uang yang tercecer, tapi tak semuanya. "Aku beli cemilan." dan dia keluar.

"Apa boleh-hiks, buat! Aku yang beli minumannya," Gaara berdiri dan menatap salah satu temannya. "Temani aku, Kiba."

"Ck, kau ini."

.

.

.

"Enam paket." Naruto langsung melangkah menuju meja kosong dan duduk, menunggu pesanan selesai. KFC, sebuah tempat yang dia pilih untuk membeli cemilan daging.

Pria itu menyalakan sepuntung rokok dan mengamati setiap pengunjung yang menyantap makanannya dengan tawa, candaan. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Tak butuh waktu lama enam paket pesanannya pun diantar, selepas membayar, Naruto langsung keluar menuju Supermarket. Hm, cemilan lain mungkin.

Didalam Supermarket sesekali Naruto memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing. Iris birunya sedikit memerah dengan tatapan sayu. Dia menuju kasir dan menaruh tumpukan snack disana.

Selesai, langsung dia keluar dan menaruh tumpukan snack diatas tengki motornya. Helm putih pun menutupi surai terangnya. Lalu tancap gas.

lama kelamaan dia menurunkan kecepatan kala langit yang tanpa bintang sedari tadi mulai menumpahkan tangisannya. Naruto mengumpat pelan.

"Ck, hujan!" langsung saja Naruto memberhentikan motornya di sebuah halte serta turun untuk berteduh, dan tak lupa dia membawa semua cemilan-cemilannya. dingin yang dia rasa kala kaos yang dikenakan sedikit basah. Bosan adalah kata yang pantas untuk saat ini.

Iris shappirenya menatap penuh bosan jalanan yang terguyur serta mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Di gulirnya bola matanya kesamping dan alisnya menikuk.

"Aneh!" netranya memasuki mode fokus pada seorang wanita berambut panjang sepinggang, berdiri di depan sebuah restoran dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, entahlah! Tapi objek kali ini sedikit membuatnya tertarik. Wanita itu berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menunduk membelakangi restoran. Gila? mungkin iya mungkin tidak.

Tak mau banyak tau dia mengangkat bahu. Lantas menatap langit yang mulai agak sedikit terang, segera saja Naruto menaiki motornya, arah yang akan dilewatinya tepat dimana wanita itu masih enggan untuk bergeser dari posisinya. Diam menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari helaian pirang basahnya.

Shappire Naruto melirik kesamping dan saat itu pula wanita itu mendongak, menampakkan iris indahnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut basahnya

Spontan, Naruto berhenti serta menolehkan kepala sepenuhnya pada wanita itu, tatapan wanita itu yang membuatnya berhenti. Tatapan ... kesepian.

Mengusap pangkal bidungnya gemas, Naruto pun mulai turun dari motornya dan berdiri persis dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan spontan yang meluncur dengan mudah dari bibir Naruto. Shappirenya mulai memejam kala mendapati tatapan aneh dari pengunjung restoran di belakang wanita dihadapannya kini.

" ... " wanita itu terdiam.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto pun mulai basah total kala langit kembali menumpahkan tangisannya. "Siapa namamu?" Shappirenya kembali terbuka.

" ... " masih tak ada jawaban. wanita itu hanya diam seperti patung bernyawa.

"Ikut aku, kau pucat." entah dorongan darimana, selepas mengucapkan kata itu Naruto langsung menarik paksa tangan pucat wanita itu menuju motornya.

Tak ada perlawanan dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

"Tadi sepupu bertanya padaku lewat Email, apa aku sedang bersamamu atau tidak,"

"Lalu?" lelaki berkepala merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang hilang, jade-nya menatap penuh minat lelaki keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Neji meneguk minumannya sambil mendesah kecil. "Kubilang kau minum bersamaku." dan dia tertawa bersama beberapa temannya.

"Sialan kau!" Gaara mengumpat serta menyalakan sepuntung rokoknya. "Hinata pasti-hiks, akan ngamuk lagi."

-Ceklek-

Sasuke mendongak menuju suara pintu terbuka, alisnya menikuk tajam mendapati temannya membawa seorang wanita dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"Hey! siapa yang kau bawa kawan?" tanya Kiba seraya menerima dua kantung plastik besar dari Naruto.

Salah satu lelaki yang memasang senyum aneh bersuara. "Jangan bilang kau akan-" perkataan Sai terhenti kala Naruto mengangkat jemarinya.

"Dia temanku!" dusta Naruto seraya mengeratkan genggamannya kala wanita itu sedikit memberontak. Naruto menoleh dan berbisik lirih. "Aku tak berfikiran untuk macam-macam denganmu, meskipun kau tak akan percaya."

Iris biru yang tertutup helaian pirangnya melirik sekilas lelaki pirang disampingnya. dia mengangguk samar.

"Aku kebelakang dulu, kalian teruskan saja dahulu tanpaku." kata Naruto diberengi senyum kecil, lalu dia menyeret wanita tanpa nama itu menuju dapur.

Naruto mendudukkan wanita itu di kursi dan menaruh handuk yang diambilnya di bahu wanita pirang itu. Naruto melepas kaosnya dan duduk menghadap si wanita tanpa nama.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto tersenyum ramah.

Wanita itu diam dan mengeratkan handuk pada bahunya, disibaknya asal helaian yang menutupi wajahnya, dan menatap lelaki pirang dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah," Naruto memijit keningnya yang masih pusing. Diamatinya wajah wanita yang menurutnya cukup cantik itu seraya kembali bertanya. "Rumahmu dimana?" kali ini tak ada senyuman ramah seperti sebelumnya.

Gelengan pelan wanita itu tunjukkan, dan itu membuat alis Naruto saling bertautan bingung.

"Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

Iris Aqua wanita itu melirik sekilas, bibirnya berucap kata lirih yang mampu membuat nafas Naruto sedikit tertahan.

"Pelacuran."

Suasana hening seketika, hanya terdengar nyanyian serta tawa teman-temannya diruangan tengah. Naruto menopang dagu dan menatap intens wajah wanita tanpa nama itu. Jemarinya mengetuk permukaan meja terus menerus, tak tau harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

_Krukk~_

Naruto menggaruk ujung rambutnya kala mendengar suara barusan, tersenyum kecil Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Mengambil tiga paha ayam dan kembali menuju meja dapur.

Diletakkannya piring berisi tiga paha dihadapan wanita tanpa nama. "Maka-" perkataannya tak selesai begitu wanita pirang itu sudah lebih dahulu memakannya. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Ino!"

"Hm?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar gumaman lirih barusan.

"Ino!"

Naruto mengangguk sekilas, meskipun agak geli mendengar nama barusan. "Lalu selepas ini aku harus mengantarmu ke 'tempat' yang mana, Ino?"

Paha ayam yang akan digigitnya tertahan, iris Aqua-nya menatap Naruto dibarengi gelengan pelan. Dan sekali lagi alis Naruto kembali bertaut.

Lama dalam keheningan seraya memijit keningnya kembali, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan mudah dan kembali bertanya. "Kau ... kabur?"

Ino mengangguk lirih.

.

.

.

"Mandilah, biar kucarikan baju yang pas untukmu."

Wanita pirang semampai itu mengangguk dan meraih handuk yang disodorkan padanya. Sedang Naruto yang masih agak pusingan mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, berharap menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk tubuh Ino. Mengingat tubuh wanita itu cukup langsing.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam?" dia bertanya pada keheningan di sertai matanya yang mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkan berat dimatanya.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya disofa dan menaruh kaos polos serta celana pendek disampingnya. matanya berat menahan kantuk. Tak pernah dipikirkannya jika dia sampai bisa mengajak wanita tak jelas tinggal dengannya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya ingin mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu.

Suara langkah kaki masuk indera pendengarannya, Naruto menoleh dan melihat Ino berjalan kearahnya dengan handuk melilit sebatas dada. Disodorkannya setelan pakaian dan wanita itupun menerimanya.

Dikeluarkan phonsel serta melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 01 AM, mendengus ngantuk Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya, dimana ada Ino yang-entah sudah selesai berganti pakaian atau tidaknya.

Pintu tebuka, Iris Shappirenya menangkap punggung polos tanpa cacat. Ino menoleh dan menatap sepasang biru lelaki itu.

"Kamar disini hanya satu, kita tidur satu ranjang."

Ino mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menaiki ranjang serta merebahkan dirinya disamping lelaki pirang itu.

Lmpu dimatikan. Samar dalam keheningan, suara lirih terdengar.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Bunyi Phonsel disampingnya melantunkan sebuah lagu keras, dengan malas lelaki bersurai terang itu meraih serta mematikan Phonselnya. Yah! awali pagi ini dengan bekerja.

Naruto melangkah keluar dan saat sampai di ambang pintu kamar, barulah dia merasa ada yang ganjil. Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah ranjang, alisnya menikuk.

"Kosong," mendengus serta mengibaskan tangannya tak mau tau, Naruto lekas mandi.

Selesainya mandi serta mengenakan pakaian seadanya serta ransel dipundak kirinya, Naruto keluar kamar. Lagi, alisnya menikuk menatap semangkok ramen serta segelas teh hangat ada dimeja. Menoleh kesegala penjuru sampai Naruto memakannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan semangkuk ramen serta segelas teh hangat. Dan rasa keganjilannya terjawab juga kala mendapati wanita duduk menopang dagu di depan Apartemennya.

"Aku pulang jam lima sore, jangan kemana-mana!"

Ino mengangguk samar. Aqua-nya mengamati lelaki berkulit tan yang menunggangi motornya, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit keatas

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita berparas elok turun dari mobil hitamnya, langkahnya anggun, iris bulannya menatap lurus kedepan, senyum tersipu nampak kala seorang pekerja bengkel berambut merah tersenyum padanya.

Kedua tangan yang memegang dua plastik berisikan makanan dia taruh diatas meja kasir. "Kalian belum makan, kan?"

Tak pelak semua pekerja pun saling berbondong-bondong berebutan makanan yang terbungkus wadah kotak.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!" komentar pertama dari lelaki yang paling dekat jaraknya dengan wanita itu. Sekaligus sang terkasih

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula aku senang." wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Terlalu baik memang, Nyaris setiap hari dia-Hinata, selalu membawakan makanan untuk pacar, kakak sepupu-yang entah kenapa lebih memilih pekerjaan seperti ini, dan teman-temannya. Yah! Hinata menganggap semuanya teman.

"Oi! usurantonkachi," Sasuke menyalakan sepuntung rokok dan menghisapnya perlahan. "Siapa wanita tadi malam?" adik pemilik bengkel cukup besar ini menyeringai.

Naruto diam dan menaruh kotak makanan yang sudah habis seraya meminum air. "Menurutmu siapa?" dan dibalas seringaian pula oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek, lantas lelaki cukup tampan ini kembali berkutat dengan mesin kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto terperangah saat menjejakkan kakinnya ke Apartemennya, ruangan yang semula kotor oleh beberapa bagian mesin motor dan alat serta puntung rokok yang tercecer, pakaian kotor yang menumpuk, kini hilang entah kemana.

Ditatapnya sosok wanita yang tengkulap di sofa serta mengenakan pakaian yang masih sama yang diberikan tadi malam. Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok, lantas menepuk pelan pipi Ino.

Iris Aqua terbuka serta berkedip beberapa kali sampai Ino merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Disibaknya helaian pirang acak-acakannya kebelakang semua.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Ino menggeleng spontan, dan dapat dilihatnya lelaki pirang itu menepuk jidatnya secara gemas.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Tidak ada makanan," intonasi suaranya amat kecil hingga tak begitu jelas bagi pendengaran Naruto. Tapi lelaki pirang itu tersadar jika di Apartemennya hanya ada ramen. Dan mungkin sudah habis.

"Mandilah dan ayo makan diluar! Kau juga butuh baju sepertinya." Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Ino dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

15 menit bagi Ino untuk dihabiskan dikamar mandi, berjalan cepat serta membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang tiduran sambil memainkan Phonselnya.

"Pakaialah bajuku dahulu, terserah mau pakai yang mana." Naruto berkata tanpa mengihkan perhatiannya dari Phonsel yang menampakkan game Asphalt 8 yang dia mainkan.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan membuka lemari pakaian lelaki itu. Hampir kesemuanya kaos, t-sirt, celana dan jaket. Asal Ino mengambil kaos yang paling kecil serta celana pendek sebatas lutut.

Naruto yang mulai bosan main game menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, sesaat saja nafasnya tertahan melihat Ino berganti pakaian di sana. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap biasa.

Makan di sebuah kedai serta membeli beberapa pakaian di butik, berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan tak membutuhkan waktu banyak, tak ada pula obrolan yang berarti atau sekedar basa-basi. keduanya selalu dalam diaman hingga kembali ke Apartemen.

Naruto bermanjaan dengan sofa sambil melihat tayangan televisi, rokok selalu tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Disampingnya Ino menatap penuh minat acara guyonan di TV sambil sesekali dia tertawa kecil.

"Ino," Naruto mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Wanita pirang itu menoleh, menatap lurus sepasang shappire Naruto yang berkilat penuh keingin tahuan. Ino terdiam serta menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya paham, dia yakin lama kelamaan pasti akan cerita.

Tok ... tok ... tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar begitu jelas. Segera saja Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah malas. Lelaki pirang itu membuka pintu degan cepat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa kabar?"

~TBC~

Fic NaruIno bukan Humor pertama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © mas kissi

Warning : Alternate universe.

.

L.A Lights

.

.

"Apa kabar?"

Shappire Naruto mengerjap dua kali menatap sosok di hadapannya. Rambut oranye jabrik, tuju tindik di masing-masing daun telinga, tiga di hidung, dan dua di bawah bibir. Lalu ... seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Hey bung! Apa kau tak mempersilahkan kakakmu masuk, hm?" sengaja kata 'kakak' di pertekan. Dan seringaian menyebalkannya muncul kembali.

Naruto mendesah lalu berjalan masuk diikuti pria yang agak mirip dirinya itu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" tanyanya setelah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Ino. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari kakaknya.

"Ck, jahat sekali kau," gerutu pria yang kerap di sapa Pein itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian raut mukanya menjadi serius dan ... sedikit rasa bersalah disana. "Aku akan menikah dengannya?"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, meski ada rasa tak rela di hatinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia bukan pemenang. Yah, dia bukan pemenang.

"Kau akan datang?" Pein mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyulutnya satu, tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas barang sedikitpun dari Naruto, rasa bersalah masih hinggap di hatinya. Bersalah kenapa harus dia yang menjadi pemenang. Bukan adiknya.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyahut. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku akan datang." di akhiri dengan senyuman tipis. Meski senyum itu terpaksa.

Pein hanya menanggapinya dengan gumanan. Sampai pandangannya beradu dengan iris biru Ino. Pein tersenyum dan di balas senyum pula oleh wanita pirang itu.

"Aku Pein. Kau pacarnya Naruto?" Pein sedikit menggurau, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya, meski hanya sekejap.

"Tidak." Ino membuang muka saat rona kemerahan nampak di pipinya.

Seringaian yang menurut Naruto menyebalkan nampak kembali di bibir Pein. "Namamu?"

"Ino."

"Nama yang sedikit menggelikan."

"Namamu juga sama menggelikannya."

Pein tertawa.

.

.

.

Jam setengah satu malam masih tak membuat Naruto beranjak tidur. Pun dengan wanita pirang yang masih setia duduk disampingnya. Keduanya larut dalam diaman semenjak kepulangan Pein.

Sampai Smartphone di meja berdering. Membuyarkan keheningan dalam sekejap. Naruto meraihnya dan menempelkan pada daun telinga kirinya.

"Ada apa Neji?" pertanyaan spontan yang sudah biasa.

"Apa kau lupa jika malam ini Sasuke akan bertanding, hm?"

Naruto mengusap separuh wajahnya. Ck, bagaimana bisa dia lupa hanya karna obrolan beberapa jam yang lalu dengan kakaknya. Menghela nafas sesaat Naruto menyanggupinya dan mematikan sambungannya.

"Ino," Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh, asal ... " Ino menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Naruto. "Asal kau tak meninggalkanku." lalu rona merah menjalar di pipinya lagi.

Tak tau kenapa kata itu terucap begitu saja. Ino tak mau di tinggalkan lagi. Ino tak mau kesepian lagi. Dan Ino tak mau sendiri lagi.

Karna Ino percaya. Naruto adalah lelaki yang baik.

"Ino," Naruto mengangkat dagu Ino, menatap lurus sepasang iris indah Ino. "Beri aku jawaban kenapa aku harus mengiyakan permintaanmu?"

"Karena ... " Ino menggigit bibir ranumnya. Dagunya masih tertahan oleh jemari Naruto. "Aku selalu sendiri." intonasi suaranya amat lirih.

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak janji,"

Ino menunduk kesamping. Iris birunya menyanyu.

"Karena jika aku tak bisa menepati janji itu. Akan mengganjal di hati sampai kapanpun."

Sontak saja mata Ino melebar sempurna. Janji, sebuah kata yang mudah terucap tapi bila janji tak bisa di tepati. Yah, mengganjal.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi sembari mengacak rambut Ino sekilas. "Kau lebih asik jika berbicara daripada mengangguk dan menggeleng." dia sedikit bergurau.

Ino tersenyum.

.

.

.

Motor Ninja 2 Tag modif ceper oranye dengan dua penumpang melesat kencang di jalanan sepi. Sang pengendara tanpa helm begitu fokus akan jalanan di depannya. Sedang yang di belakang mengenakan U can see bergambar bendera Amerika, mengeratkan dua tangannya di pinggang si pengemudi.

"Kemana kita?" tanya Ino.

Naruto spontan menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Menemui kenalan-ku dulu, tak apa khan?"

"Hm." Ino mengangguk sekaligus mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, kala dingin angin malam semakin menjadi.

Tak sampai lima menit dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan, motor itu berhenti di sebuah Apartemen minimalis.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Ino." Naruto meraih jemari Ino, menyeretnya secara halus memasuki Apartemen itu.

Ino tersenyum, dia senang jemarinya di genggam.

Naruto tak mengetuk pintu dan langsung membukanya. Nampak tiga lelaki duduk di sofa dengan keadaan yang tak biasa-mabuk. Dan tak perlu bertanya Ino sudah paham.

"Kau memakai obat-obatan?" cicit Ino pelan. Dan di respon oleh senyuman seperti biasa.

"Hey bung! Berapa? Dan tumben kau membawa pacarmu?" seorang lelaki memiliki seringaian aneh dan gigi runcing bertanya.

Naruto tak menggubris, malah mengeluarkan dompetnya seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang. "Satu."

Satu, dalam artian sepuluh.

"Pacarmu tidak?" lagi, lelaki dengan nama Suigetsu itu bertanya seraya menghitung butiran-butiran putih di atas meja.

Naruto melirik Ino. "Kau pakai?"

Ino menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. Tak dapat di pungkiri jika saat di tempat biadap-pelacuran, Ino nyaris setiap hari mengkomsumsi obat-obatan.

"Berapa?" ada nada sedikit penasaran dari Naruto, penasaran bagaimanakah sosok Ino jika sudah kemasukan obat-obatan itu. Akankah jadi crewet? Atau semakin pendiam?

Ino mengerling kesamping saat di tatap dalam oleh Naruto, sekali tarikan nafas Ino menjawab. "Sama sepertimu, satu."

Naruto tersenyum.

Tapi Ino tak tersenyum saat memori beberapa jam yang lalu melintas kepalanya. '_Kau pengecut Naru, kau melampiaskan rasa sakit hatimu dengan obat-obatan ini. Sejak kapan kau sakit hati?'_

.

.

.

Motor oranye menarik perhatian beberapa pria yang memang dasarnya mengenali motor itu. Seringaian tersungging di bibir pria berambut panjang. Begitupula dengan beberapa temannya.

"Untung kau belum terlambat kawan." ujar pria yang mereka kenal dengan nama Kiba.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sedikit aneh seraya memarkirkan motornya di sebelah motor Kiba.

"Hey Nona cantik! Kita bertemu lagi." Sai tersenyum palsu seraya menghisap puntung rokoknya. Dilihat dari raut muka pria berkulit pucat itu, pasti sudah 'kemasukan'. Ah, bukan hanya Sai, tapi semua temannya.

Ino hanya tersenyum, tatapan matanya sayu serta sedikit memerah, sepertinya efeknya sudah menjalar. Bahkan beberapa kali Ino menguap, mengundang kekehan dari Naruto.

Ino menggulir keseluruh tepi jalan, banyak yang ia tangkap, baik itu lelaki dan perempuan. Hm, pecinta racing eh.

Tak sedikit pula obrolan seputar racing, modif dan mesin. Dan yang paling enak dilihat adalah saling pamer modif. Sekali lagi Ino tersenyum. Seperti inikah rasanya jika tak sendiri?

Dan tanpa sadar, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Naruto dengan erat.

Dari kejauhan nampak sosok motor tak terbentuk di dorong dari belakang. Motor yang hanya menyisakan rangka serta mesin, dan tentu saja roda. Mengundang perhatian semua yang ada disana. Terlebih sang joki sekaligus mekanik yang merupakan kakak adik. Sasuke sang joki yang begitu dicari, dan Itachi si mekanik yang jadi buruan anak racing.

Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke, pria yang sangat menggilai racing, aspal lurus adalah kesenanagannya, deru mesin menarik adrenalinnya. Terlebih, kelicikannya dalam bermain patut di acungi jempol.

Yeah, bengkel tempat mereka bekerja memiliki sisi lain. Racing.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat di kuncir dua melangkah penuh percaya diri mendekati sepupu Hinata yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita bertaruh, Neji."

Neji tersenyum meremehkan, "Dan siap untuk kalah lagi, Nona."

Wanita itu mendecih, memang dia sering kalah taruhan pinggiran dengan lelaki bermata rembulan itu. Tapi wanita dengan nama Tenten itu yakin jika kali ini temannya akan menang.

"Kita coba." Tenten mendongak, menatap lurus sepasang mutiara Neji.

"Aku bosan jika taruhan uang. Tapi bagaiamana jika taruhan ... " Neji menyeringai. "Harga diri."

Tenten menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Deal, jika temanmu kalah, kau harus menuruti apa yang kumau dalam seminggu."

"Dan jika aku menang kau milikku diranjang malam ini."

"Dasar bajingan! Ok, tak masalah, Neji."

Sedang Naruto yang duduk diatas motor bersama Ino menguap bosan kala dua motor di tengah jalan tak juga melesat. Ck, taktik memang memakan waktu.

Puk!

Merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Naruto dan Ino menoleh. Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di wajah si penepuk, serta memandang dengan bosan, sedang Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Well." pria berambut putih klimis itu menyeringai. "Aku pegang Sasori. Sasuke menang ambil motorku, dan jika kalah," iris violetnya mengerling kearah Ino.

Ino yang dilirik membuang muka. Menatap lurus dua motor dengan joki idola para wanita racing. Dua joki yang merupakan rival dengan taruhan yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Gadismu untukku malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Sontak saja Ino melayangkan tatapan tajamnya serta giginya bergemlutuk. Bajingan sekali.

Naruto masih terdiam seraya menghisap rokoknya dengan tangan bergetar, bergetar karna efek obat-obatan tadi. Lantas pria dengan surai cerah itu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ulangi sekali lagi?" suara ancaman tercampur dalam setiap kalimatnya.

"Cih," pria itu mendecih lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Hah! Seharusnya tadi aku tak usah 'memberimu' jika akhirnya separah ini." desah Naruto seraya menjatuhkan Ino di atas ranjang kamarnya. Siapa sangka jika wanita pirang itu seperti tak berdaya jika sudah kemasukan.

Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya disamping Ino seraya menengok jam yang menunjuk angka 04 AM di dinding kamar bernuansa oranye itu.

Di tolehkannya kepalanya kesamping, menatap wajah damai Ino yang terlelap. Naruto menyibak helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah Ino, mengamati tiap garis wajah wanita itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya tertarik panjang.

_'Sepertinya, aku harus menghapusmu. Dan mengisinya dengan yang baru.'_

_TBC_

_Jyahhh, updatenya super lama, pendek pula. Dan asli chap ini gaje sekali, wkwkek. Maaf ya bagi para pembaca yang menanti. Dan maaf jika jelek._

_Kenapa saya update lama? Hm, pekerjaan menyita banyak waktu._

balas Review.

**justin cruellin** : Jiahh, sadis amat jeng! Jangan sendal ah, mending fas bunga *JDAK*

**Zombie-NHL : **Ship. Makasih.

**DeeValerya : **Ok, makasih.

**Bayangan semu : **haha. Andai ada yang punya pasti sudah geger.

**Guest : **ship.

**yana kim : **Ok, ship. Dan salam kenal juga.

**Shiba : **hehe, makasih.

**INOcent Cassiopeia : **ok, ship.

**de-chan : **hehehe. Tanks, kalau Lemon mungkin antara ada dan tiada.

**winter hood : **Iya, itu panda pcuarnya putry byakugan *plak* iya tuh Ino nurut saja. Eh, cemilan KFC buat gituan mantafff loh *ngacungin jempol-plak*

**alana hyuuga : **wkwk. Kalo masalah prawan sih gimana ya *plak* lihat aja lanjutannya. Hehe.

**Lmlsn : **mungkin, dan bisa jadi. Wkwk.

**Red Malfoy **: Ok ship. Tapi ra iso kilat. Hehe.

**kurama **: Ship, lanjut teros kok.

**Kei Deiken **: Wkwkwk *ikut ketawa*

**Awim Saluja : **Ship.

**Guest : **Ship. Pasti lanjut terus.

**Guest : **Ship.

**Syalala Lala : **Eah di panggil Om *Plak* iya tuh pasangan paling kece duo blonde.

**inuzukarei : **wkwkwk. Terlalu baik emang. Haha, iya Ino kupu-kupu tuh. Dan tabakan anda salah, wkwkwk. Itu bukan dekorin.

**uzuuchi : **Makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto

Warning. Au, Bit OOC.

.

.

L.A Lights

.

.

_Seperti yang kubatin sebelumnya. Memang lambat laun dia akan berbagi kisah denganku. Membagi semuanya padaku. Hingga aku tau dia sangat kesepian selama ini. Meski rasa sepi tak bisa di utarakan dengan ucapan, tapi aku ... aku merasakan kesepiannya._

"Seperti yang aku janjikan sebelumnya. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." pria bersurai terang itu menyunggingkan seringaian serta menunjukkan semua isi dompetnya. "Aku menang taruhan pinggiran lagi."

Wanita dengan bluse tanpa lengan serta setelan clana panjang ketat yang sedang menguncir rambutnya hanya melempar senyum simpul.

"Aku tunggu di depan, Ino."

_Saat masih di usia sepuluh tahun, dia harus kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan kebahagian sesaatnya. Kehilangan hangatnya genggaman tangan sosok yang biasa dia panggil ayah._

Duo blonde duduk berhadapan di satu meja sebuah restoran. Saling melempar tatapan seolah mengatakan **kau duluan **dan pada akhirnya tawalah yang pecah antar keduanya.

Dengan gemas, Naruto mencubit hidung Ino sedikit keras di barengi suaranya yang bercampur dengan tawa kecilnya. "Ayolah Nona pirang, kau duluan."

Bibir merekah Ino maju beberapa centi. Wanita blonde itu menggeleng keras hingga helaian pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti irama. "Tidak, kau duluan tuan Pirang."

"Hei-hei!" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lelaki selalu mengalah pada wanita tau. Jadi, silahkan kau duluan Nona pirang."

Luarnya Ino cemberut, tapi dalamnya dia merasa senang.

_Tak hanya sampai disana. Kepergian sang kepala tercinta membuahkan kesakitan bagi sang ibu. Aku tak tau apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Tapi jika aku berfikir menjadi dia. Itu pasti ... menyakitkan._

Sebuah tissu menyentuh sudut bibir Ino. "Hm, cara makanmu belepotan sekali, Nona." shappire Naruto menyipit serta senyuman lembut terpajang disana.

"Huh," lagi, Ino cemberut. Yang membedakan hanya rona kemerahan nampak dipipinya.

_Pengobatan Ibunya memakan banyak dana. Dan ujungnya semua terjual. Segalanya terjual, dan pada akhirnya dia benar-benar sendiri. Orang terahir yang memiliki kehangatan tak terbatas kembali pada sang pencipta._

Dua siluet pirang berjalan beriringan di keramaian Mall. Sang pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos polos warna putih serta celana panjang hitam tak henti-hentinya terkekeh di sebelah wanita yang masih mempertahankan muka cemberutnya.

"Oh ya, apa kau tak cari BH, Nona pirang?" kepala Naruto celingukan kesegala arah. Tak tau jika banyak pandangan geli dari para pengunjung terarah padanya.

Ino spontan menginjak kaki Naruto dengan sekali hentakan. Pria itu merontah kesakitan serta kata ucapan **Apa salahku? **tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan menjauh, di susul Naruto yang terkekeh kesenanagan. Yah, menggoda Ino menjadi kesenagannya kali ini.

_Dia masih kecil dan kehilangan segalanya. Terus berjalan tanpa ada tempat bernaung baginya. Sekali lagi aku membayangkan. Jika aku di posisinya sanggupkah aku? Sanggupkah aku berjalan tak tau arah dan tujuan di usia yang masih sangat hijau? Bisakah?_

"Kau yakin mau yang ini, Ino?" Naruto mengusap dagunya serta menatap beberapa pakaian yang Ino jinjing.

"Hah, tentu saja. Apa ada yang salah, Naruto?" Ino mengangkat tinggi beberapa pakaian di kedua genggamannya. Perasaan tak ada yang salah.

"Warnanya ungu semua. Identik dengan janda lho." Naruto mengerling jahil, dan tak lama pria dengan model rambut spike itu merintih kala kakinya kembali di hentak Ino.

"Menyebalkan."

_Meminta apapun pada tiap orang yang dia temui. Yah, bertahan menghadapi dunia. Tidur beralaskan aspal, atap langit. Sampai seseorang mengenakan payung berdiri di hadapannya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada dia-yang saat itu meringkuk kedinginan di trotoar._

"Hey Ino! Coba ini," Naruto mengulurkan gelang paku berwarna perak pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum, lantas menerimanya tanpa keraguan. Hm, bagus juga gelang itu menempel pada pergelangan mulusnya.

"Heh! Naruto?!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat yang bersangkutan menolehkan penuh kepalanya. Didapatinya lelaki berambut merah dengan jaket merah serta clana rombeng. Iya, rombeng.

"Gaara dan ... Hinata, eh." Naruto melempar senyum pada wanita yang berdiri di sebelah teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

"Tumben kemari kau?" tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh, sibuk memilih asesoris yang menurutnya bagus.

"Hn, begitulah."

Sedang Ino hanya mampu melemparkan senyuman tulus pada kekasih sahabat Naruto. Saat wanita itu juga tersenyum padanya.

"Oh ya, aku Hinata. Kau?" wanita yang identik dengan pembawaan kalemnya itu sekali lagi tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ino," lalu tangannya mendekap uluran itu.

_Tapi, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya kala menerima uluran itu. Dia hanya gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun. Bagaikan budak dia menjalani hidup selama tiga tahun. Tak pernah sekalipun dia merasakan menginjak tanah. Tak pernah, bagaiakan burung dalam sangkar. Dia terkurung dalam kesepian._

"Hm, kau suka kalung itu?" pria dengan wajah stoic itu bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"Yah, tentu aku suka." rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Hinata menunduk, lantas pandangannya tepat menangkap lutut Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang hilang, di gulirnya jade-nya pada duo blonde yang lagi asik memilih kacamata.

"Celanamu rombeng, Gaara. Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu membuang semua koleksi celana rombengmu."

Gaara tersedak, Naruto berseringai meremehkan, sedang Ino hanya mampu berkedip dua kali.

"I-ini keren tau." elak Gaara.

"Tidak keren."

Gaara hanya mampu menepuk jidatnya.

_Menginjak usia ke empat belas, dia di jual di sebuah club malam kusus para lelaki bajingan. Lagi, aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya ketika dia menyadari jika hanya di jadikan alat. Dia seperti barang yang mampu berpindah-pindah tangan para bajingan. Tak ada teman yang dapat dia bagi. Sebab dia selalu sendiri disana._

"Mau karaoke, Ino?" Naruto mengajukan tawaran, kedua tangannya bersembunyi di kedua kantung celananya. Di kananya ada Gaara dan Hinata yang ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Ino yang ada di kiri Naruto terdiam sesaat. Kemudian dia mengangguk antusias. "Tapi suaraku pasti tak bagus."

Naruto terkekeh pelan seraya melirik Ino. "Meski tak bagus tapi tenang saja. Aku akan tetap bilang bagus untukmu nanti."

Ino tertawa pelan.

"Kau juga gabung, Gaara."

Gaara hanya menenaggapi ajakan Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan.

_Hanya makanan yang menjadi bayarannya selama enam tahun. Aku tak tau bagaimana dia bisa bertahan selama itu. Bertahan tanpa ada siapapun. Seolah manusia disana buta. Buta tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mungkin nama 'Sally' yang dia gunakan dari atasannya menggambarkan jelas kehidupannya, Sally kah.  
_

Bilik nomor 36 hanya ada dua kaum Adam dan dua Hawa. Bising tentu saja. Berjoget dan bernyanyi dan sesekali menenggak minuman beralkohol. Hm, menyenangkan.

Lagu _Broken _dari _Seteer feat Amy Lee _mendominasi. Ino bernyanyi sekuat tenaga, ada Naruto yang menjadi teman duetnya. Berdua beryanyi tanpa beban, terkadang saat bersamaan mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka, hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

Ada Gaara yang cara berjogetnya sungguh buruk. Bahkan Hinata harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam kala tak sanggup mengimbangi. Ckck.

"KAU SENANG, INO?" Naruto berteriak dengan nyaring kala suaranya bersaing dengan dentuman lagu keras yang di nyanyikan Gaara.

"YAH, AKU SENANG!" tanpa sadar Ino melompat dan memeluk erat Naruto sambil sesekali meloncat-loncat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Ino. Sedang tangan kirinya sesekali terangkat demi menenguk minuman yang ia jinjing.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MINUM LAGI!"

Naruto dan Ino tertawa lepas kala Gaara mendapat semprot dari kekasihnya saat akan meneggak minuman kedua botolnya.

"INI YANG TERAHIR, _DEAR!_"

"NGAK BOLEH!"

Tumb down dari Naruto, sedang Ino tertawa terbahak.

_Berkali-kali mencoba kabur dari tempat biadap. Berkali-kali juga kegagalan serta siksaan fisik dia terima. Tak terhitung dan tak bisa kubayangkan rasanya saat punggung rampingnya menerima ratusan cambuk. Dan aku salut dengannya. Berapa kalipun dia gagal dia akan berdiri kembali dan mencoba, karna aku yakin dia tak sanggup hidup di 'neraka dunia' itu. Hingga kegagalannya membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil keluar dari Neraka tanpa apapun, tanpa membawa apapun._

"Malam ini nampaknya lebih banyak bintang." Naruto menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada pagar jembatan. Sahppirenya menatap lurus kedepan. Bintang dan keramaian malam, juga gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

"Menurutku sama saja," timpal Ino seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada pagar jembatan sebagai tumpuan dagunya. "Oh ya, Naruto boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Naruto terdiam, matanya sedikit menyipit, sampai dia menggumam tanda tak masalah.

Aqua Ino melirik punggung di sampingnya. Sekilas Ino menghela nafasnya. "Mengapa kau tak keberatan sekali aku tinggal bersamamu dan memintamu ... tak meninggalkanku?" saat mencapai kalimata 'meninggalkan' intonasi suara Ino mengecil.

"Bagaimana ya," Naruto menerawang kelangit malam. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung sedikit keatas. "Mungkin karna aku berfikir sendiri itu menyakitkan. Bukankah begitu?"

Tak ada respon dari Ino, meski wanita itu membenarkan.

_Seminggu lebih dia berjalan tak tentu arah lagi, terus berjalan tanpa perduli rasa sakit akan kakinya. Sampai saat itu tiba. Kita bertemu, dan entah kenapa aku membawanya. Dia benar-benar kesepian selama ini, dan aku. Aku tak akan..._

"Besok kakak-ku akan menikah dengan dia." Naruto menunduk dengan helaan nafas yang jelas terdengar oleh Ino. "Besok temani aku, Ino."

Ino merubah posisinya dari membelakangi menjadi menatap kedepan, dimana langit yang Naruto tatap. Ino menoleh menatap intens wajah lelaki pirang itu. Ino mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau pasti masih tak rela akan semua itu, kan?"

Naruto terdiam.

Ino menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan merelakan dia karna dia akan menjadi kakak wanitamu. Tapi yang kulihat saat ini kenapa lain dari saat kau berkata begitu padaku? Kau masih tak rela, kan?

Naruto memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Tapi ini sangat sulit, bagaimanapun aku masih ... masih mengharapkannya."

"Meski yang kau harapkan mustahil, Naruto."

Tersentak, Naruto membisu. Bibirnya terbuka lalu mrngatub kembali.

Ino merangkulkan lengan kananya serta tangan kirinya memegang lengan kiri Naruto. "Kau bercerita jika orang tuamu berpisah saat kau masih kecil. Awalnya kau pasti tak bisa merelakan semua itu kan? Tapi sekarang kau! Kau merelakan bukan? Karna kau pasti berfikir mereka bukan jodoh."

Naruto tak merespon. Meski yang Ino katakan tepat sasaran.

"Sama halnya dengan kepergian orang-orang dalam kehidupanku dulu. Awalnya aku tak menerima semua itu. Tapi mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya bukan? Karna semua itu takdir."

Shappire Naruto terbuka mendengar kalimat yang terahir. Lantas dia terkekeh pelan, mengundang kernyitan pada dahi Ino.

_Dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia menjadi Sally kembali._

_**TBC**_

_Jyaaahhh. Updatenya lama, huehehehe. Dan maaf ya bila pendek. Oh ya. Setting chap ini sudah berselang beberapa hari dari chap kemarin._

_Ok, tanpa banyak bacok ups, bacot maksudnya. Saya akan balas review._

**agisummimura : **ok ship dan makasih ya.

**2nd silent reader : **Ok makasih.

**Guest : **Ship.

**xoxo : **wkwkwk. Iya tuh. Ok makasih ya.

**Bayangan semu : **wkwkwk. Sepeetinya dia mulai ngeres *plak* iya tu si naruchui. Gak di sikat saja napa.

**Guest : **bukan rusak sih. Tapi memang begitulah kehidupan. Penuh warna :D ok makasih ya.

**Awim Saluja : **hoho, saya gak tau artinya wkwkwk. Ok makasih.

**5802744 : **wkwkwkwk. Iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Dan kugabungin sama kehidupan penuh warna *plak!* ok makasih.

**INOcent Cassiopeia : **ship. Makasih ya.

**Aizen L sousuke : **hehehe.

**inuzukarei15 : **haha. Masak manis sih? Dan yeah ngobat tuh. Dan untuk liar semua itu wajar sih. Yah soalnya anak racing. Dan kehidupannya pun sama kayak kehidupan kita-kita. Penuh warna *PLAK!* dan kalau gak sibuk pasti panjang kok, OK MAKASIH.

**bubu : **kalau saya sih di bilang suka ya suka. Tapi tak semaniak. Oh soal motor Naru itu adalah gambaran motor teman saya :) dan modif ceper bukan berarti sangat ceper. Cuman ceper dan velg TDR plus ban 215 dan 125 untuk belakang *lho lok malah omongin motor-plak* ok makasih ya.

**andypraze : **haha. Makasih loh kalau suka. Dan gak akan disconti kok. Bakal lanjut terus.

**de-chan **: nego boleh kok. Hehe. Kalu kata kurang paham silahkan bertanya lho. Ok makasih.

**yana kim **: hehe. Teruhan NejiTen mungkin chap depan baru ketahuan. Makasih ya.

**zielavienaz : **hehe. Maaf ya kalau dikit, soalnya saya jarang ada waktu buat ngetik. Ok makasih ya.

**Kitsune : **Ok ship dan makasih.

**Zero Akashi : **bukan mantan soalnya belum pernah jadi pacar, hehehe. Ada deh pokoknya. Makasih ya.


End file.
